


it ain’t over till enjy baby sings | feat. angejolras and shutuptaire

by iamslytherlocked, impulserun



Series: StudioAmis [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamslytherlocked/pseuds/iamslytherlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: The one in which Enjolras loses a dare and Courfeyrac is up to no good, as usual.





	it ain’t over till enjy baby sings | feat. angejolras and shutuptaire

The screen is black for a while as somebody fumbles with the camera. Then there’s the muffled sound of a bitten-off curse, and the camera pulls back to focus on a grinning man with curly black hair, waving excitedly at the camera.

“Hel _looo_ viewers!” he crows, looking very much like an overexcited puppy dog. “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and those who don’t identify as either, welcome! We’re here today to answer the age-old question—is Enjolras really perfect?”

The camera pans out to reveal a familiar recording studio, with Enjolras sitting behind the mic, a pair of headphones nestled in his hair. The expression on his face is equal parts miffed and amused—it is a look his fans have come to know as the ‘annoyed kitten’.

“Anyway,” Courfeyrac continues blithely, “for those who don’t know, we’ve never once been able to get Enjy baby here—”

“—Courf, no, that’s terrible –”

“—to sing at our karaoke parties. Not _once_. Can you believe that?” He waves a hand in the general direction of the recording booth, where the ‘annoyed kitten’ look has somehow transitioned into the ‘look that shows you the abyss’. “I mean, come on. This is clearly the face of a man who can belt out Broadway solos at the drop of a hat, and you _know it_.”

The camera shakes with silent laughter.

“But _today_ —” here, Courfeyrac’s smile becomes slightly more manic, his gestures more animated, “today is different. Today our genius Grantaire here—”

The camera shifts to film Grantaire, waving hello from his place behind the camera, before the focus turns back to Enjolras, stewing in his misery even as Courfeyrac blabbers on.

“—somehow, _somehow_ , got Enjolras to agree to a dare. So guess what our little angel has to do now?” he singsongs.

In his booth, Enjolras has resorted to hiding his face in his hands.

“Do I at least get to choose the song?” he whines.

“Nope,” says Courfeyrac, popping the p. “You’ll probably choose the national anthem or some shit, where’s the fun in that?”

“What if I don’t know the song you pick?”

“Trust me,” comes his voice from off-screen, “You will.”

The studio is quiet.

“Meanie,” Enjolras grumbles.

Courfeyrac cackles loudly and moves about the studio; presently music begins to play.

Speechless, the blond blinks owlishly at the camera before groaning again and tipping his head backwards. “Seriously? _Seriously_? Courf, why would you—”

The key that cues him to start singing must play, because Enjolras breaks off abruptly and starts to sing.

“The trouble with schools is,” he starts, glaring at what must be Grantaire, shoulders heaving with silent mirth behind the visible constraints of the screen, “they always try to teach the _wrong lesson_.”

“Dun dun dun,” hums Courfeyrac.

This must be the grumpiest Fiyero anyone has ever seen.

“Believe me,” and here his lips curve upwards with a sardonic twist, and Enjolras starts to smile as he drags out the last note, “I’ve been kicked out of enough of them to know.”

As the song continues, his expressions grow more and more animated, and soon enough he’s somehow—non-verbally, in what seems to be sign language—roped both Courfeyrac and Grantaire in as his back-up singers. There’s a hushed, whispered conversation, which you manage to catch snippets of (“No, I’m not going to be Galinda, I’ll break the glass—” “Well _I_ can’t be Galinda, Enj already wants to kill me—”), then the focus is back on Enjolras, looking very amused as he says;

“So! What’s the most _swank_ ified place in town?”

“That would be the Ozdust Ballroom!” Grantaire yells in a mock-falsetto, and—mother of god—Enjolras winks at him.

“Sounds perfect,” he drawls, and leaps right back into the song.

“Let’s go down to the Ozdust Ballroom—” is he gyrating his hips “—we’ll meet there later tonight—” _he is gyrating his hips_ “—we can dance till it’s liiiight—” nothing else matters because ENJOLRAS. HIPS. GYRATING.

A sort of half-choked, half-strangled noise escapes from Grantaire’s throat. There’s a distinct snigger from Courfeyrac; somehow, you get the feeling that he’s nudging Grantaire with his elbow behind the camera.

Whatever has happened, Enjolras doesn’t seem to have noticed it.

“It’s just _liiiife_ ,” he sings, clear as a bell, “so keep dancing th _rooouuuugh_!”

*

“There you have it, folks,” Courfeyrac says drily. “The verdict is in. Enjy here is, in fact, perfect. Who’da thunk, huh?”

There’s a faint dusting of pink on Enjolras’ cheeks as he pulls off the headphones and steps out of the booth.

“So Enjolras, what are your comments on this fascinating new development? How long have you been hiding this—this _quintessential_ part of yourself from us?” He drapes one long arm along his shoulders in an attempt to pull him into an affectionate one-armed hug; Enjolras shakes it off.

“Nope. Nope, I am not doing this right now, give me some time to recover.” The lithe blond drops into a nearby chair, flinging an arm over his face in an extremely Courfeyrac-esque move. Who would’ve thought that Enjolras could be embarrassed?

“Courf, cut the guy some slack.” The camera tilts sharply downwards, and for a brief half-minute the screen is treated to a high-definition close-up of Grantaire’s ratty old sneakers. “We can take it in another video and I’ll edit the two together.”

“ _Thank you_.” Something rustles in the background. “See, Courf, this is why I like Grantaire, he respects my boundaries.”

“I introduce you two, and the first thing you do is gang up on me. Dicks.” At the corner of the screen, Courfeyrac’s long slender fingers pull his phone out of his pocket. “Anyway, we’ve got like, an hour more in this studio tops, so we’ll have to finish it up ‘fore then. Your cousin likes me, Enjolras, but not that much.”

“How do you even _know_ Raphael?”

“Your lovely twin, of course,” Courfeyrac scoffs. “How else?”

Silence descends. The camera returns to its previous position; in the corner sits Enjolras, hunched over, face hidden in his hands. The phrase ‘oh my god’ falls from his lips successively, like a litany of prayers.

“So,” says Courfeyrac at last, “have you ever considered a career in musical theatre?”

“Just _shut up_ , Courf,” Enjolras mutters, flinging his red hoodie haphazardly in his direction. Miraculously, it lands square on his face, and the brunette squawks loudly as he fumbles to get it off.

“Seriously, you really should though,” comes Grantaire’s voice. The camera is jostled for a second, maybe more, then it’s left lying on its side on the table, and the green-clad man walks into view. “I mean, that was pretty great—musical theatre could be like, your third back-up plan or something.”

Voice muffled by 100% pre-washed cotton, “Wait, he has _two_ back-up plans? Why did I not know about this? What’s the second one?”

“Social justice blogger,” says R offhandedly. The annoyed kitten expression returns for half a second. “No, but you should really sing more, you’re good at it.”

Enjolras’ cheeks flush lightly for the two seconds they remain on screen.

“Nah, I’m not that great,” he stammers, ducking off-camera to retrieve a water bottle. “I haven’t had proper training since—in a while. Since in a while.”

“Come on, I’ve heard you in the shower, but that was nothing compared to this. You didn’t even want to sing at first!”

A moment of horrified silence settles on the room. “Wait, what? You heard?”

“Your shower solos?” Grantaire turns; the camera catches sight of a shit-eating grin stretched across his face. “You were pretty loud, you know.”

“Oh god.”

“You _could_ have turned it down a ‘lil bit at some points, I definitely learned more than I wanted to know—”

“Oh _god_.”

“Pretty sure you belted out Let it Go at one point—”

“ _Shit_.”

“But hey, if you can do that Idina Menzel high note thing, you can sing anything!”

Blinking blearily, Courfeyrac stumbles back on screen, face finally free of the crimson menace. “Guys, is the camera still running?”

Grantaire’s head whips around so fast you’d think he’d get whiplash. Then he’s on his feet and striding back towards the camera, picking it up and cursing as he checks the power switch.

There’s a final, resigned “Oh my god.” from Enjolras.

“Shit,” Grantaire mutters, running a hair through his thick black curls. A close-up of his face is the last thing to grace the screen. “Remind me to edit all of this out.”

 

 ** _Comments:_**  

**shutuptaire** _8 hours ago_

YOU UPLOADED THE FUCKING UNCUT VERSION

reply _• 500 likes_

shutuptaire _8 hours ago_

COURFEYRAC YOU LIL SHIT

reply _• 10 likes_

shutuptaire _8 hours ago_

GET BACK HERE

reply _• 2 likes_

_view all 80 replies_

 

 **Roxanne Basile** _6 hours ago_

Omg he sings like an angelllllll *o*

reply _• 5 likes_

_therealestcourfeyrac_ _2 hours ago_

_we call him angejolras for a reason yknow._

_/ba-dum-tsss/_

reply _• 50 likes_

_view all 20 replies_

 

**immortansenpaiwitnessme** _6 hours ago_

Of course it’s r who gets enj to sing on camera. Of course.

;)

**_#entaire_ **

reply _• 92 likes_

_enjolraswithashotgun_ _6 hours ago_

_did you guys see at about 6.10 when the galinda-fiyero conversation starts istg he was FLIRTING WITH HIS EYES JUST SHOOT ME_

reply _• 96 likes_

_view all 82 replies_

 

 **enjshair** _6 hours ago_

Like this comment if you’d watch enjolras perform on broadway

reply _• 602 likes_

Aristodeme Alexandris _6 hours ago_

Not gon lie I want to see him as fiyero just to see his ass in those tights

I mean it’s alr established he can sing so

reply _• 601 likes_

Eli Zhang _5 hours ago_

CATCH ME IF YOU CAN THOUGH!!!!

reply _• 559 likes_

enjolraswithashotgun _5 hours ago_

how have none of you mentioned GABE FROM NEXT TO NORMAL smh

reply _• 429 likes_

_view all 73 replies_

 

**Elliot Frost** _4 hours ago_

what’s this about singing let it go in the shower

damn it i want to see enj snowcastling

reply _• 36 likes_

 

**Rajya Kavarai** _3 hours ago_

courf just forces r to be galinda i’m wheezing

reply _• 26 likes_

 

 **harrypotterfan69** _2 hours ago_

I’m loving the side of enj that comes out to play whenever r is involved omg look at him he’s a precious little kitten

reply _• 10 likes_

 

 **fredlived94** _2 hours ago_

imagine r as elphaba

reply _• 60 likes_

enjshair _2 hours ago_

blithe smile lithe limb

blah blah blah blah

gold hair with a gentle curl...

;)

reply _• 70 likes_

therealestcourfeyrac _2 hours ago_

+shutuptaire u shld totes do a cover 10/10 wld reccommend

reply • _96 likes_

shutuptaire _2 hours ago_

COURFEYRAC I SWEAR TO GOD

reply • _74 likes_

_view all 20 replies_

**RRRRRyareadykids** _2 hours ago_

GRANTAIRE LISTENS TO ENJOLRAS SING IN THE SHOWER PASS IT ON

**_#entaire #showersolos #canon_ **

reply _• 307 likes_

enjshair _2 hours ago_

do you think they have **#showerduets**

reply • _270 likes_

shutuptaire _2 hours ago_

+therealestcourfeyrac you come back here and take responsibility for what you have done

reply • _310 likes_

_view all 10 replies_


End file.
